A Pensieve Is A Marvelous Thing, Is It Not?
by Orpheus Thanatos Messiah
Summary: Various plunnies that circle my mind, even as it descends further into insanity.  Couple warnings:  Well, you'll just have to find out, won't you? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!
1. Who's the Monster?  Me?  Or You?

**Who's the Monster? Me? Or Could it be You?**

_**Chapter Summary**__: I gave up everything for them; I surrendered my will to live so that they could. But, apparently, coming back from the dead is a big no-no. Heh-heh-heh; and it seems that the only way they can think to re-kill me is by sending me through the Veil. But don't be confused; it isn't a gateway to another world; well, it is, but it's still a death sentence. What else would you call it when monster's of epic proportions spring upon you and rip you limb from limb? Then again, since I'm still here …_

_**Series**__: Harry Potter x Bleach_

_**Warnings**__: Erm … … well, it definitely is not meant for the weak of stomach. Is that enough to clue you into possibilities? Oh, and an Insane!Harry, since those are always fun._

_**Rating**__: PG-15+_

_**Author's Note**__: Well, trying to get back into the groove of writing once more, and I have WAAAAAAY to many ideas zipping through my head, so here's the first chapter in possible ideas I have. Some will be crossovers (like this one) and some will not. Some will have gay pairings, some will have straight pairings, and the rest most likely won't. Some of these may also later be turned into full-fledged stories with multiple chapters to them. Who knows? Although, if people have get an idea from one of my chapters, they may go ahead and belt out a story. Just leave me a review/PM telling me so, so that I can look for it and read it. You don't HAVE to, mind, but the sentiment is appreciated. –gives a warm smile with closed eyes while radiating evil, demonic and horrifying energy- Another big thing is that all chapters will feature Harry Potter in some way, shape or form. It may not be told expressly from HIS point of view, but he will always be mentioned in the chapter. Also, I do NOT accept pairing/crossover requests. There will also never be detailed sex or gore scenes in my chapters. Implied sex, oh hell yeah … … actually, I may just put a lot of detail into any gory scenes I do to make up for that … Something to ponder, I'm sure. I'll also include a summary for each chapter. They might be long; they might be short, but it will be there. So, now that you're pissed at me for talking (writing? Typing? Whatever), on with the story!_

Hueco Mundo. Spanish for the Hollow World; a vast and seemingly endless desert somehow perched above a crystalline forest. Waiting in its depths, beasts and monsters of all sizes, shapes and intelligences prowled; hungering and seeking for something even they do not fully know, nor truly cared about. But there was a being even the most ferocious and deadly beast avoided at all cost. To seek _him_ out without _his_ permission was a death-sentence; an agonizingly slow and sadistic one. Of course, on the reverse, to have _him_ seek you out brought forth feelings of euphoria … and an all-encompassing feeling of terror on the off chance that, when _he_ found you, _he'd_ kill you.

The Grinning God of Hueco Mundo. The Mad Master of Mayhem. The Demented Demon of Agony. So many epithets for a single being that had appeared out of nowhere some fifty or more years ago to some; to others, _he'd_ always been there, lurking at the corner of their minds, pushing them further and further, deepening that maddening desire for more, more, MORE!

And, atop an enormous pile of bones that revealed forms of creatures never before seen or heard of, rested their God, ever grinning down at _his_ prized warriors, who _he_ allowed to safely be in his presence without fear of undue anger and rage. Lying across the arms of _his_ throne made of bone, _he_ amused himself by twirling around in _his_ hand a human skull that was missing its lower jaw. Suddenly stopping the skull's movement, _his_ ever-present grin grew into a terrifying leer as the last of _his_ warrior's finished their intelligence reports.

"So," _he_ purred, his voice sending shivers of equal parts pleasure and fear, ecstasy and dread down their spines, "to clarify: A trio of Shinigami has been spotted gathering Hollow's to build an army and have managed to shore it up to extremely high levels in a short amount of time by our standards, correct?"

"Y-Yes, sir," one of _his_ warrior's stuttered out.

"Well now; it seems paradise isn't such a paradise after all, is it?" _He_ chuckled, luminescent eyes flashing with deadly intent even as a flare of madness spread through them. "I expect at least one of them has a god-complex as well. It'll be fun tearing him down, piece by piece."

"So, do we gather our forces and wage war with this interloper?" Another of _his_ warrior's asked, a blood-thirsty grin spreading across its face at the thought of so much blood-shed.

"Don't be silly," _he_ chided gently, grin returning to its normal proportions. "You don't wage war without at least taking a stab at a treaty." _He_ chortled slightly at the grimaces on most of his warrior's. _Oh, how they loved their battles, he_ thought. But then …

"After all, a treaty meeting is the best place to kill your opposition."

So did _he_.

Ignoring the appreciative murmurs of _his_ warmonger's and disinterested sneers from _his_ more honor-bound warrior's, _he_ observed the skull in _his_ hand, resting it in the center of _his_ palm. "Of course," _he_ muttered lowly, but still loud enough for them all to hear _him_, "if I've thought of such a thing, it would obviously cross any other's mind as well. I want at least six of you to observe his movements and actions, but should you be spotted, you are to return home promptly. To take down Vasto Lorde level Hollows so easily …" _He_ eyed the skull for a moment longer before _his_ eyes glowed an insidiously toxic green as _his_ mouth twisted into a ferocious snarl and crushed the skull in _his_ hands like it was made out of paper.

Swinging _his_ legs around in order to properly sit in _his_ throne, _he_ rested _his_ elbows on _his_ knees as _he_ looked down on _his_ top warrior's, each able to last at least four minutes against _him_. And considering that just fifteen percent of _his_ power was more than enough to flatten Gillian's to the size of tin-cans just by entering the area around _him_ that said something. Anything below Gillian … _his_ mouth twisted into a sick smile at the thought of all that juicy, lovely red liquid that would come rushing out in such violent torrents, never mind the innards …

Grasping a hold of _himself_, _he_ slowly looked each of _his_ warrior's in the eye and spoke slowly. "This Shinigami has no idea that I exist, nor does he know that there is more to Hueco Mundo than just the forest and the desert. For now, outside of observing this little gnat, we will stay out of their ridiculous and utterly predictable war."

"And should one of … them show their faces?" A toneless voice asked, casting green-eyes upwards to catch his God's eyes.

"Well, a blood-bath wouldn't be complete without a few dozen or so bodies, now would it? That aside, they are to be captured alive and brought to me. Especially if you run into an old man with criss-crossing scars on his bald head. Punk managed to get away from me; 'course, he always was a coward, so that wasn't actually as surprising as it probably should have been."

Order's given; each of _his_ warrior's bowed to _him_ and left, each knowing what to do during the coming years.

Leaning back against _his_ throne, _he_ glanced to the side and started to shake with repressed laughter that soon escaped in the form of chuckles, then chortles and finally gut-wrenching, madness-tinged laughter as _he_ delighted _his_ eyes upon the headless corpse nailed to the wall just opposite _his_ throne.

Never let it be said that Harry Potter didn't learn his lessons, as Bella-bitch found out from horrifying experience.


	2. Communion between Fact and Semi Fiction

_**Communion between Fact and Semi-Fiction**_

_**Chapter Summary:**__ To everyone in his home town, he was the pent-ultimate hero, the person they could count on to save the day and their lives. To his family, he was the son and brother, goofy and always ready with a quick laugh when needed, whether that be at himself or what-have-you. To me, though … … to me, he was one of my reasons for living and never giving into the urges of THEM. To everyone, he's a hero; to me, he's just Danny and I wouldn't take him any other way._

_**Series:**__ Harry Potter/Danny Phantom_

_**Pairings:**__ Harry/Danny; Jack/Maddie; Tucker/Valerie_

"Yes, mom; we're almost there, so quit worrying," Danny chuckled into the cell phone he had resting between his head and shoulder, looking at the man beside him in the car and rolling his eyes. Even as he heard the man beside him snicker, he also heard large bellows of laughter in the background of the phone.

"Until I have you in front of me, young man, I will always worry," his mom cooed at him, causing an embarrassed blush to spread over his face. Madeline Fenton, Maddie to her friends, always knew the best ways to embarrass her children and took great enjoyment in doing so in front of their friends. "Well, I'll let you go so you can focus on driving. And if I hear that you got into a traffic incident again, young man, you will be in deep trouble, am I clear?" She added in a voice that only mothers could use effectively on stubborn children and get them to listen.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya," he muttered as the man beside him snorted, ignoring the quick glare Danny shot his way. "Love you and see you soon." Closing the phone and depositing it in one of the cup-holsters, he reached over and smacked the man in his arm. "I don't know why I put up with you half the time."

"'Cause you love me," his friend simpered sappily. "That and you can't boil water without it burning, which I'm still wondering how you did that, by the way. There was only water in that pan, so how it caught fire is beyond me."

"Yeah, well, Jazz was always the better cook between us."

"You mean the only cook."

"Dude, whatever; what I want to know is why you haven't opened up a restaurant or something. I mean, with your cooking skills, you'd make a killing!"

"And I've told you already, Danny, family is the only ones I'd be willing to cook for. Not people who will come in and, no matter how perfect the food is, complain that it tastes like trash, will give them food poisoning and sue. What's the point anymore in starting a business if people are just going to walk into a restaurant one day, having never stepped into or heard of it before and decide to sue even if their meal was as close to perfect as you can get?"

"Hey, hey, easy; didn't mean to upset you."

"I know, love. Just been dealing with idiots from the board again."

"Still? You'd think after four years that they'd give up trying to get you to have an heir with a woman."

"Especially since I'm happily in love with the person driving this vehicle."

"You are such a sap."

"I prefer romantic, thank you very much."

"Your welcome."

"You're incorrigible."

"And you're irresistible."

"Please, stop; you're making me blush."

"…You've been chatting with Sam too much."

"You introduced us."

"I know. Why did I do that again?"

"Because she has you wrapped around her fingers almost as much as I do and threatened to make you a eunuch if you didn't introduce me to her?"

"Probably; she's gotten very effective with her threats."

"Being the heiress to a fortune and head of a business corporation does that to you, sweet-heart. Trust me, I know, just as well as you; or need I remind you of the last time I got authoritive in your presence?"

"No need! Especially since I'm driving!"

"Awww, does Danny want a kiss from me to heal his wounded pride?"

"My pride, and my ego, are just fine, thank you, but I won't say no to a kiss on the lips."

"Not the place I was thinking, but works just as well."

"HARRY!"

Large laughs erupt from the man, Harry, as Danny blushes bright red and his hands grip the steering wheel tightly. Shaking his head in amusement as he focuses on the road ahead, he wonders how this man had gotten so close to him.

"_Dead or alive, Danny, I will always love the whole you, no matter what."_

"_You sure? 'Cause, most people would be a little freaked out with being with a semi-dead guy."_

"_Yes, I'm sure; besides, I've always wanted to see if you were still as good when in your ghost form. Sounds really kinky."_

" … _You are going to be the full death of me one day, ya know?"_

"_At least it'll be a good way to go, yeah? Besides, you should have seen me a couple of years ago. Shy as anything and an utter blubbering mess when talking about sex and the like."_

"_Sounds adorable. What happened?"_

" … … _I died."_

Maddie stood in her house doorway, watching as her son and his friend pulled into the drive-way, fondly watching as a blushing Danny smacked his laughing friend a few times in the arm before getting out. He'd gotten taller, she noted; if she had to guess, 6' 5"-6". His black hair was mostly the same as ever, short in the back and hanging partially in front of one of his eyes. Her eyes lingered on the white streak that ran through it for a few moments before swiftly looking into his bright blue eyes that reminded her, as always, of the sky; ever encompassing and soothing to stare into.

Grinning that boyish grin she didn't think he'd ever lose, he opened up his arms, strode up to her, and enveloped her into a huge hug that had her laughing as she hugged him back. Like father, like son, she thought fondly.

"Hey, mom; missed you," he whispered to her as he let her go.

Smiling gently, she held him at arm's length. "Me too, sweetie. Oh, look at you! Got your father's height and everything; thankfully, you didn't inherit his girth."

A voice interrupted their moment from behind them. "Danny! Get your butt over here. You know most of this stuff I can't touch!"

Giving her a sheepish grin, he trotted off at his friend's call, leaving her to wonder and look over his friend, curious and not a little bit confused. Standing at 5' 10"-11", he was still an imposing young man who held himself with an almost militaristic confidence. Green eyes of a shade she had never seen in a human or ghost were hidden behind simple oval glasses wrapped in a silver metal frame. Raven black hair that she could tell at a glance that when short, and not in its present shoulder-blade length pony-tail, was an absolute bird's nest that not even the best hair salon could tame. The finishing touch to him was the simplistic and yet, her inner-shop-a-holic could tell that they were top of the line clothes.

So, from what she could tell of him, Harry Potter was wealthy, had his share of fighting (the scars she could see that decorate his skin from the brief flash she'd seen when Danny had lifted him up and over his shoulder told her so), like to keep things simple, and was very self-confident. Whether he was arrogant or not remained to be seen. Of course, the scowl decorating his face wouldn't fool anyone as his eyes danced with hidden laughter, so she'd give him the benefit of the doubt and say he wasn't.

"Danny," Harry growled threateningly, "if you don't put me down, you are going to receive a very pointed kick in a very sensitive place." Judging by how quickly Danny put him back on his feet told her that he also followed through his a majority of his threats. Taking a calming breath, he pointed at the luggage in the trunk and ordered, "Fetch and deposit."

"Arf, arf," Danny barked teasingly, doing as commanded.

"Good boy," he smiled sarcastically, going as far as to pat him on his head mockingly. "Now, while you do this, I'm going to talk to your beautiful mother."

She laughed, flattered as he walked up to her. "It's a pleasure to meet you in person at last, Harry," she told him.

"Pleasure's all mine, Mrs. Fenton," he responded with a charming smile.

She snorted in amusement. "Charmer; and please, call me Maddie."

"Of course he's charming; why do you think I put up with him?" Danny said jokingly as he walked past them to deposit the armful of luggage and went back for the rest.

The both of them laughed, even as Harry stated, "And the fact I have to beat the girl's off you with an I-beam says nothing about yourself?" That just caused her to laugh even more, as her son almost stumbled in his steps at the retort, giving them a pitiful puppy-dog eye.

Stamping down on her amusement slightly, she asked, "Harry, I hope you don't mind, but would you mind telling me what you meant by not being able to touch most of the luggage?"

He gave her a reassuring smile and replied, "Not at all. You see, my body is a little different than most. It almost constantly releases an EM (Electro-Magnetic) -field, so I can't touch a lot of things that run on electrical currents. If I do," removing one of the gloves on his hands (which she just noticed he had on), he raised his hand near to the light-bulb in the porch-light and immediately saw a spark of electricity arc towards his hand, along with his wince. "If I do, I get a very harsh shock. The longer I'm left touching it, the more severe the damage," he finished with a slight flinch of pain as he worked the glove back onto his hand.

The scientist part of her couldn't help but want to study him to figure out why his body was doing it, while the more humane side of her couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him. With his problem, there was no way for him to join the technological age that they were entering unless it had an anti-EMP field installed, and those things weren't exactly cheap, even for the wealthy. Then she reached the only obvious conclusion based upon what she'd seen and been told. "You can't touch anyone skin to skin, can you?"

"I can, actually, but they are a very limited minority. Your son just so happens to be one of them," he corrected her smoothly.

"Speaking of my son, I have to ask, Harry: What are your intentions with him?"

"I plan on loving him and squeezing him and re-naming him George."

Snort. "You know, I didn't think any of you kids nowadays even knew what Looney Tunes were anymore."

"Oh, I'm a big fan of the classic cartoons. That one reason me and Danny get along so well; we're both big kids at heart."

"It's Danny and I, and I know precisely what you mean. His father is the same way."

"Speaking of your husband, where is he?"

"Yeah, where is dad?" Danny asked, rejoining the conversation. Glancing at the trunk of their car, both of them could see the door closed.

"Got everything in, sweetie?" Maddie asked.

"Yep; just waiting on you two to enter the house."

She chuckled as she noticed Danny started manhandling Harry into the house with an almost loving concern. She couldn't help but wonder if he'd recently just gotten better from some illness or something.

Putting that to the back of her mind, she couldn't resist asking Harry, "What's your take on ghosts?"

_**A/N:**__ Well, there you have it. Another story idea finished. I don't really see this pairing that often, no matter how popular the crossover idea is. Usually, Danny and Harry are either brothers/cousins or simply friends that have to cross a sea to see each other. _

_And I'm being completely serious with Maddie's Looney Tunes comment. Almost NO ONE nowadays knows what they are outside of the new age crap they have going. I mean, the other day I made the classic Bugs Bunny joke, 'Mm-yeah, what's up, doc?' to a teenage customer I had in my lobby (I work in a hotel, btw) and I get a 'WTFM?' look. I want to go back to the 90's, man, when cartoons were good and semi-clean (a lot of cartoons had so many subtexts even then, it's not funny). Now, you just have cartoons that look to have been made by my five-year old nephew who's a little slow to grasp things (he's not dumb or mentally-deficient; he just doesn't grasp things as quickly as others his age)._

_Anywho, I'm thinking that some of the stories I post up here will be further continuations of that series. Not quite sure what I'm gonna do with it yet, though, so we'll see._


End file.
